


Before It Began

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before they met Castle, Beckett and Esposito were lonely cops with a special bond. Written as a prequel to "Plus One," but can be read as a standalone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It Began

Even through two layers of denim, she could feel the line of his cock pressed against her ass as she struggled to unlock her door. His breath was hot on her neck, the scent of beer creeping along her skin, and she was getting closer to dropping the keys and letting him fuck her in the hallway. It was only the realization that a lewd conduct charge might screw with her hope of an eventual promotion that helped her push her need aside.

“Jesus Christ, Beckett. Are you trying to kill me?”

“Kill _you_? Like I’m having a fucking blast here? Just back up for a second and let me open the goddamn door.”

He snorted from behind her, but gave her some space while she fought her way inside. The moment they tumbled into her apartment, his hands were on her, tugging her leather jacket away and tossing it into the dark. She sighed with relief, glad they were finally doing this after too much time spent wanting to. It was inevitable, really.

She and Esposito had first met in the Academy, connecting immediately. And though they’d been separated after graduation, they’d often found each other unwinding at the same dingy cop bars and had spent long hours sharing stories of their respective precincts. At the beginning, she supposed their relationship could have developed a couple of different ways; some still saw them as bickering siblings who fiercely defended each other when push came to shove. Still, she’d always known that they’d end up here, dark pasts, friendship, and physical attraction giving them no other option but to fuck each other senseless.

Clothes continued to fall, some sounding like they were being torn, but they gave up once they were down to his pants and boxers and her panties. While their mouths met in a series of uncoordinated and dirty kisses, she pushed him backward, never bothering to turn on a light as she maneuvered them toward the couch. When he fell against the cushions, catching himself halfway and sitting up expectantly, she swung a leg over his lap and unfastened his jeans until she could reach for his cock. She curled her thin fingers around him; there was no time for pretense, so she just nudged her panties aside, moved him to her soaked pussy, and dropped her hips until he was buried deep inside her.

They clawed at each other, desperate for a way to hold on as she rocked relentlessly against him. The friction of the denim beneath her thighs spurred her on, a deliciously rough counter to the smooth slide of their joined bodies. He grabbed a handful of her short hair and pulled her head back, leaving her long neck exposed to his mouth. His tongue left a wet line along the side of her neck, but she couldn’t be bothered by it once he started mumbling into her ear. It was punctuated by what she imagined were some creative Spanish profanities, but she was able to catch one coherent sentence out of the bunch.

“You feel so fucking good.”

Her body tightened in response, but never broke her rhythm. “Mmmmmm. You, too.”

At that, he let go of her hair and grabbed both hips, thrusting up into her with whatever leverage he could find. She choked back a gasp and worked to maintain the upper hand, bracing her hands on the back of the couch and controlling the feverish pace. The battle was completely doing it for her, the fight for power between two people who didn’t take shit from anyone else. She leaned forward to bite at his shoulder, slowing down to allow her muscles to tease him while she enjoyed the fullness of the cock driving into her.

It really was that good.

Unwilling to let him settle into her slower pace, she sped up and leaned back in his lap; her body wasn’t the part of her that she’d ever tried to hide. Her hands viciously gripped his biceps while he was almost certainly leaving bruises on her waist, but she kept riding him, ready to come with the abandon she usually reserved for strangers.

Espo stopped pumping, holding himself still inside her and causing her to rock more furiously against him, searching for the orgasm that was just out of reach. “I guess your love of control goes beyond work, huh, Beckett?”

“Keep. Fucking. Moving.”

She did her best to glare at him, but could tell it was falling flat by the amusement in his dark eyes. Without warning, he grabbed her wrists and released her hold on his body; little did he know that the restraint was almost enough to send her flying with little other contact. She bit her lip and kept sliding over him until he had no choice but to move his hands back to her hips.

Once her hands were free, she thought she’d be able to finally fuck him to oblivion, but he had other plans, using his strength and adrenaline to lift her completely off of him. It was rare for her to be with anyone who could actually beat her in hand-to-hand combat, but Espo easily took her power away. Before she could fully grasp what was happening, he’d spun them both around, forcing her to kneel on the couch as he yanked her panties halfway down her thighs and slammed into her from behind, his pants and boxers settling somewhere around his ankles.

“Fuck!”

She thinks he grunted something similar, but it was her scream that was now permanently etched into her living room walls. Clutching the back of her couch, it was all she could do to hold on as he fucked her, the sloppy thrusting of her hips becoming less effective as her mind was overcome by the violent need of her body. She was lost in the pornographic slap of their skin, the increasingly loud moans and vulgar pleas; it was dirty and exactly what she wanted.

Right or wrong, good or bad, she’d fucked enough men to know that Espo was getting close, so she managed to pull one hand away from the death grip she’d had on the couch and messily shoved it between her legs. She gave herself a moment to wrap her fingers around his cock as it continued its perfect assault, relishing in the feeling of her own juices coating them both.

Her patience long gone, she moved to her clit, pressing and circling roughly in a way she’d mastered years before. Her body responded without question, freezing in place while every muscle contracted, her breath coming in disorganized gasps. As she rode her orgasm out, she barely acknowledged his few final pumps into her body, but knew he’d come when his sweaty chest fell toward her back, a sharp bite on her shoulder blade triggering another small tremble from deep within.

He slipped from her a few seconds later, neither feeling the need to linger in some sort of manufactured afterglow; they’d both gotten the relief they’d sought, in the arms of someone who understood. She tugged her panties back into place, unconcerned with cleaning up when she knew he’d be gone in a few minutes. By the time she turned around on the couch, he was tucking himself back into his jeans, the small smile on his face confirming that they were on the same page, that the night wasn’t a mistake.

Still, she couldn’t resist the chance to give him shit. “Was it that bad? I mean, if I can’t even get you to stick around long enough for breakfast…”

He reached down to pull her from the couch, yanking her mostly-naked body against his and palming her ass. She shivered when he caught her earlobe between his teeth before answering her.

“It was fucking incredible and you know it. But we’ll save pancakes for another time.”

Standing there in nothing but her underwear, she watched him find his shirt and put himself back together, before nodding at her and letting himself out.

*****

She’d drawn blood. She was sure of it.

Even with her short nails, the sheer force with which she’d torn into the skin on his back meant that he’d be reminded of her the next time hot water of his shower cascaded over his shoulders. The great thing was that she knew neither one of them cared, not when they were pressed against each other. And against his apartment door.

She has no idea how they managed to get their clothes off, but she supposed they wasted their time on that instead of moving any further into the room. Now she was being slammed into the cold door with each of Espo’s thrusts, her legs dangling helplessly alongside his waist as her body attempted to take his cock even deeper. She tried to encourage him with her clawing fingers, but he’d yet to really push her limits.

“I need more.” It sounded desperate, but she supposed her vanity had been discarded somewhere between her bra and panties. “I won’t break.”

His hands dug more roughly into her upper thighs, the impressive strength of his arms arousing. His teeth found her bottom lip and he bit down, soothing the wound a moment later, just before moving his mouth to her neck. She moaned at the contact, unafraid to beg again.

“Fuck, yes. Mark me.”

He did it without hesitation, even as he continued to pound her into the door, creating a series of bruises that would force her into turtlenecks for a week. It was almost enough to push her over the edge, but when he brought one hand up to grab a fistful of her hair, her mouth fell open in a silent scream and she shattered around him.

Had she been coherent enough, she would have expected him to come immediately afterward, milked by her body and led by her eventual cries for him. He didn’t. Instead, he never slowed his punishing pace, coercing her muscles into a greater response, her vision blurred with overwhelming sensation. When she finally began to catch her breath, he pulled out long enough to drop them both to the floor, guiding her onto her back and lifting both legs toward her shoulders. Just as her pussy started to clench around the emptiness, he filled her again, showing no mercy as he fucked her into the ground.

The sharp edge of her own need had been dulled by her orgasm and allowed her the chance to look at him, the shadows in his eyes potentially threatening to anyone else. She wasn’t afraid at all, but it awakened something else; she realized he was exorcizing just as many demons as she was, using sex as a way to pretend they weren’t as alone as they felt destined to be. Armed with that knowledge, aware of what he needed from her, she encouraged him to let go completely.

His eyes slammed shut and his hips jerked uncontrollably as he came; she talked him through it. When he made eye contact again, still pressing her roughly against the floor, a new connection was established. They’d become a safe haven for each other, a way to share the darkness that would scare the rest of the world, seeking a friendship closer than they were able to form with anyone else.  
The sex itself meant nothing and everything.

*****

They never spoke about what they’d found in each other’s arms, in each other’s beds, though they both understood the depths of the silent intimacy. Naked together, they did nothing but fuck; it often verged on painful, desperate and angry, loud and unrestrained. And they were careful not to stay with each other any longer than necessary afterward. Once they were exposed like that, they needed time to build their walls back up, even as a shelter from someone who knew what was being hidden.

She was certain she loved him, and there was little doubt that he felt the same way, but neither would give voice to something so easily misunderstood. Instead, they continued to fall together when they needed to, their screams carefully muffling their whispers.  
Currently cuffed to her bed, she made what demands she could while he controlled the night. His mouth on her inner thigh, he ignored her pleas and chose to suck and bite at the tender skin instead, the angry marks left behind as proof of his power over her. She had really hoped he’d give in for once, but he didn’t seem interested in what she wanted; they both knew she’d take it from him later.

He simply dragged the flat of his tongue against her pussy, more to taste her than to please her, then he crawled up her body until he could slam his cock between her eagerly spread legs without any further warning. She pulled against the unforgiving metal as she attempted to meet his thrusts, giving up when he easily held her down and set his own pace. It was only when he got dangerously close to spilling inside her that he backed away completely, unfastening the cuffs to leave her both empty and free.

She didn’t give him any time to regroup, shoving him down to the mattress and straddling his head. She let herself grind against his open mouth, his tongue working sloppily as she moved, fucking his face carelessly. When it wasn’t enough anymore, she slid lower and guided his cock deep inside her waiting body. Riding it with the same enthusiasm she’d shown that first night, she left beautiful scratches across his chest as she came.

Before he could follow, and as she still trembled, she rose up onto her knees and crawled even lower on the bed, situating herself between his legs. She took him into her mouth, sucking her tangy flavor from his tip, before opening her throat to work fervently against his entire length. It wasn’t something she’d ever done before, not quite like that, but she had always liked to keep him guessing. It was the light side of their heavy relationship.

She hummed against him, encouraging his release, and swallowed easily as he came in her mouth. Wiping her mouth clean while she looked up at him, she caught his smile and gave it back just as quickly, leaning over him to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
He was gone within minutes, having rinsed off in her shower and dressed without a word. She rested comfortably against her pillows, sated and burden-free for the moment. It was only when she paused to acknowledge that they’d just shared their last night together, a mutual understanding that came with the news of her promotion, that she let a single tear fall.

They never did have pancakes.


End file.
